Despite recent advances in understanding the neurobiology of addiction, there is a persistent gap in the application of knowledge gained from basic science studies to clinical practice in the field of addiction. A new generation of behavioral, psychopharmacology, neuroimaging, molecular genetic and molecular neuroscience studies has broad clinical implications and these studies bring the potential to bridge the gap between basic and clinical research. Despite the quality of the available science, actual progress in bridging this gap depends also upon the availability of appropriately trained young scientists. This purpose of the RTFSA-P is to meet this need by providing post-doctoral training for a total of 4 physicians or PhDs interested in careers in translational or intervention research in the field of substance abuse. The proposed RTFSA-P is a two-year program in the Division of Substance Abuse (DSA), Department of Psychiatry, Yale University School of Medicine, and will afford post-doctoral trainees the opportunity to devote virtually full-time effort during the initial phase of their careers to developing the skills and experience needed to become independent researchers in the field of clinical or translational research in substance use disorders. The DSA is an ongoing, stable substance abuse research program that began in 1968 and now encompasses over 78 major funded projects including 7 Centers covering a broad scope of topics and research methodologies. This facilitates research that moves rapidly and in both directions from preclinical projects (bench) to clinical studies (bedside and community). Applicants will be MD's or PhD post-doctoral candidates trained in specialties that include psychiatry, internal medicine, clinical psychology or neuroscience. Candidates will be selected by an admission committee based on their potential for excellence in the field of translational or intervention research in substance abuse. The RTFSA-P program includes (1) individualized research preceptorship, (2) successful completion of a translational-research project, (3) a core curriculum, which include seminars on substance abuse clinical research and treatment, biostatistics and research design, the responsible conduct of scientific research and grant writing skills and (4) individualized participation in seminars of interest in the Department, Medical School and University. The training facilities include the major institutions affiliated with Yale School of Medicine, Department of Psychiatry. At the conclusion of training, applicants will be well suited for independent careers in translational or intervention research in the field of addiction.